


Made Human

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: transficfest, Fem!Cas, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas is hit by a transformative spell and left with a different body, she realises that this was always how it should have been and finds comfort in feeling like her soul finally fits her. </p><p>For the Trans* Fic Fest Prompt "A character undergoes a supernatural transformation and finds that their body now matches their soul."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made Human

**Author's Note:**

> Massive, giant, huge thanks to [notalwaysweak](http://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren) for dragging me out for hot chocolate to get this fic started and telling me it wasn't the most ridiculous idea ever. ::snugs::

Castiel had discovered a few things about his body as a human that he hadn't been aware of as an angel. Firstly, it was not as fit - not nearly as fit - as Sam or Dean's. Secondly, it still felt borrowed, like a coat that fit well, but not as though it was his own. Thirdly, it needed sleep and food and other maintenance, which both Sam and Dean coped with and couldn't seem to understand why it was difficult for him. 

These flaws aside, though, the fact that it currently felt like it was on fire was making him extremely grateful to have one at all and hopeful that he'd get to keep it. 

Just as he was hanging onto the edge of consciousness, Cas heard a screech, then a wail, and then the pain stopped. He slumped to the ground, comforted by the sound of a pair of familiar heavily-booted footfalls coming towards him. There was something completely, undeniably different about his body, but as he was still breathing and no longer in pain, he assumed that whatever had happened wasn't immediately life-threatening.

"Cas?" Sam got to him first, out of breath and panicked-sounding. Cas groaned and rolled over onto his back to look at the younger Winchester, meaning to reassure him that he was okay. Sam's expression flowed from worried through confused and settled on shocked just as Dean caught up with him.

"Oh, dude." Dean blinked a few times. "Are we sure that's Cas?"

"It's me," Cas croaked. The sound of his voice made him pause. It was definitely not as he remembered it, though he couldn't put his finger on why.

"Are you okay?" Sam still seemed concerned, but Dean's eyes were starting to light up in a way that made Cas worry more about what had been done to him. He nodded and moved to sit up, and realised almost straight away what Dean found amusing.

"Nice boobs." Dean grinned at him. 

"It's not funny, Dean," Sam hissed at him. "Seriously, are you okay? Because we killed the witch and you're still..." Sam waved vaguely at Cas' chest area.

"I'm fine." Cas picked himself up off the ground with effort and paused to inspect the changes to his body. He knew straight away that he was several inches shorter, now eye-level with the pocket of Dean's shirt instead of nearly as tall as him. His t-shirt hung off his shoulders but hugged his breasts lightly, which were mid-sized and seemed to more or less hold themselves up. His jeans, previously comfortably loose, dug into his hipbones and strectched tight around his thighs.

When he looked up, both Winchester brothers were staring at him. Cas wet his lips. "Is there something wrong with me? Aside from the obvious?"

"No!" Both men rushed to reassure him in unison.

"No, other than the obvious, you seem fine." Sam looked him over again. "You sure you feel okay?"

"I'm tired, but other than that, yeah." Cas shrugged. "I feel fine."

That was weird in and of itself, but he'd never discussed the pervasive feeling of not-okayness that'd come with humanity before, and he didn't feel like now was the time to bring it up. 

"Then we'll get you home. Need me to carry you?" Dean offered.

Cas wrinkled his nose. "Why would I need you to carry me?" 

"I..." Dean struggled to think of a reply. "'cause you're tired?"

"I'm not that tired." Cas looked at him, confused. He knew Dean worried about him, but he'd never worried so obviously before.

"Let's just go home," Sam interrupted. "We can talk about this later."

Dean seemed to agree that that was a good idea, and turned to head outside to the car. "You can nap in the back, Cas. I'll drive careful."

Wanting nothing more than the opportunity to nap on the way home, Cas remained silent and followed Sam and Dean to the car, hyper-aware of his changed body but not, he suspected, as upset about it as he was expected to be.

\- - -

Cas woke in his own bed, still fully dressed except for his boots. His alarm clock and his stomach let him know it was late evening at the same time, and he rolled out of bed and switched his jeans for a pair of sweatpants, which fit across his hips a little better, and wandered through the bunker and into the kitchen, where he sincerely hoped there was food.

Dean, thankfully, was just rummaging through the fridge when Cas sat down at the kitchen table. "Are you making enough for everyone?" He looked over at Dean hopefully.

"Uh, sure." Dean turned to look at him. "What'd'ya feel like?"

"I don't care as long as it's edible." Cas laid his head down on folded arms, leaning over the table. His stomach growled embarrassingly loud.

"You might regret that, but okay." Dean turned around and offered him a small smile. "So we've been looking into why you're still... y'know, affected even though the witch is dead." He started gathering things out of the fridge.

"And?"

"Well... I'm not saying we haven't got _anything_ , but we're still working on it?" Dean grimaced.

"It's not urgent," Cas replied. He didn't want to mention that his usual discomfort in his own skin was fading fast, since he didn't want to worry Dean - and he definitely didn't want to have to explain himself - but he also didn't feel like having the changes to his body reversed was his first priority.

"It's your _body_ , Cas." Dean looked at him unsurely. "We'll keep looking."

Cas nodded, not ready to argue, and settled back into the kitchen chair. He didn't have the words to explain to Dean why it didn't feel necessary to change anything, that he finally felt like his skin fit properly. Unlike the borrowed body of the loyal, unfortunate Jimmy Novak, this body had only ever belonged to Castiel. 

Dean, he expected, would not understand this, since he'd only ever had one body - two, counting the one Cas had made for him, but it was so nearly identical to the old one that Dean would never be able to tell the difference - and he seemed comfortable in it. He should, since Cas had worked hard to make it fit his soul perfectly. Jimmy's body had fit Castiel's grace comfortably, but it was much too big to house the human soul it had been converted into. This body, like Dean's, fit his soul.

"You look like you're thinking hard," Dean spoke up as he placed a ham and cheese omelette in front of him. "Care to share?"

"Can I eat first? I'm starving." Cas picked up his fork immediately, navigating smaller, more delicate fingers with some difficulty at first but getting the hang of it quickly, and filled his mouth to avoid having to think up a lie straight away. Dean only laughed softly and started in on his own dinner.

"Anyway, we've still got a bunch of books to go through. We'll get you back to normal, don't sweat it." Dean smiled warmly across the table. "Meanwhile, every guy's fantasy is kind of a waste on you."

"What do you mean?" Cas frowned across the table at Dean.

Dean shrugged while he swallowed his current mouthful of omelette. "If most guys had unrestricted access to that body, they'd have the time of their lives. You, not so much."

"I might have." Cas paused to give the idea more thought. "I am aware of your meaning. And you can only assume that I won't enjoy myself." He huffed, insulted that Dean still thought he was a total innocent. For a former angel, he'd watched a lot of porn, and wasn't entirely clueless.

Dean was silent for a moment, chewing and swallowing his next mouthful carefully. "If you say so," he pronounced slowly.

Cas let the subject drop in favour of finishing his meal, leaning back with a satisfied sigh when he was done. "Thank you for that, Dean." He stood to gather both of their plates, but Dean held up a hand to stop him. 

"You look like you're ready to keel over again. You go take another nap and we'll brainstorm in the morning." 

"Are you sure?" Cas double-checked. He didn't want to be treated as though he was fragile, but on the other hand he was starting to get tired again. Obviously the change of body was taking its toll.

"I'm sure. Go." Dean nodded to the door. "I can wash a frypan and two plates."

Cas had no intention of arguing, and left to head for his room before Dean changed his mind.

\- - -

A few days of fruitless searching in which Sam and Dean found nothing and Cas didn’t have the heart to tell them that he wasn’t really sure he _wanted_ them to find anything were finally broken when Sam caught wind of a new case. Cas encouraged them to go, since he was tired of being the centre of attention. Thankfully, they took the chance to get out, leaving him home alone to breathe for the first time since he’d been changed.

What Dean had said about having unrestricted access to his body played on Cas’ mind. He hadn’t really taken any time to get used to it at all, just showered and dressed quickly and gone on with his day. Now that he was by himself, though, he had the perfect opportunity to make use of that access.

The full-length mirror in the bathroom - which Dean insisted had always been there despite the fact that it was clearly much newer than the rest of the furniture in the bunker - proved the perfect place to start. Cas stripped down until he was naked and stood in front of it to inspect his new body.

He stared at his reflection in the glass for what must have been nearly ten minutes, at first stunned by how right he looked now. Soft curves, narrow waist and full breasts fit the way he thought of himself - the way he’d always thought of himself, before he ever had a body to worry about. He moved closer to the mirror, pacing forward slowly as he watched the new, differently-shaped muscles flex and stretch with every movement. 

Once he was close enough to the mirror to pick out individual, fine hairs on his thighs, he stopped to trace the contours of his soft tummy, smiling to himself as he played with the give there. A thought occurred to him, terrifying at first but then so freeing, so obvious that he was surprised he hadn’t formulated it earlier.

“I’m a girl,” Cas whispered out loud. She smiled, wider than she ever had in her old body. “I’m a girl.”

Butterflies swarmed in her stomach at the realisation. That was the last piece of the puzzle of this new body feeling so _right_. She giggled out loud, surprised at herself but delighted at having all the answers she needed now.

Cas was just running her fingers along the curve of her breast when the alert that there was someone at the front entrance sounded. She jumped, heart racing, and threw sweat pants and t-shirt back on as she ran to see who was there. Dean and Sam would simply have let themselves in, and they’d only been gone for a handful of hours. Cas wasn’t expecting them back for at least a few days, so it was unlikely to be them.

When she did finally get to the control station, it was to see Charlie smiling and waving up at the camera. Cas huffed a soft laugh and headed for the door to let her in.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Charlie looked Cas up and down as she stepped inside. “Wow. Dean wasn’t kididng.”

“He told you? And presumably sent you here to babysit me while he’s gone?”

“He told me. Coming to visit was my idea. I actually figured that Dean and Sam would be weird about taking you bra shopping, and if you’re gonna have boobs for a while then you’ll need one.”

Cas looked down at her breasts and nodded. “That’s very thoughtful of you. Thank you.” Charlie had always been kind to her, and Cas had never minded the questions about angels and heaven that Charlie never seemed to run out of. Also, she was currently the only female person Cas could talk to, and that would be invaluable right now.

“It’s no big.” Charlie waved off the thanks. “Come on. Put on some pants and we’ll go shop and talk about girls.”

Cas went quickly to follow Charlie’s instructions, manouvering herself into jeans not intended for broad hips or soft thighs and borrowing one of Dean’s t-shirts so she’d look less obviously braless in public. They both climbed into Charlie’s cheerfully-coloured car, Cas grateful to get out of the bunker for the first time in a week, and took off.

Charlie’s driving was only nearly as nerve-wracking as Dean’s. She at least didn’t seem to take it as a personal insult when people in front of her drove below the speed limit. Cas took this to mean that it was probably safe to talk to her while she drove.

“Is this a good body?” Cas looked down at her lap, tugging on the hem of her t-shirt. She wasn’t precisely fishing for compliments, but some confirmation that it wouldn’t seem ridiculous to like it as much as she did would have been nice.

“Objectively? Sure.” Charlie shrugged.

“But you don’t personally find it attractive?” Cas frowned, confused by the way Charlie had clarified her answer. Not that it mattered, really, but she was curious.

“Minus the fact that there’s a boy in it? I guess so.” She went to say something else, but then obviously changed her mind and cut herself off.

Cas took a deep breath. Charlie would understand. She had to, because someone needed to help explain to Sam and Dean. “I don’t think I’m a boy. Which is confusing because I’ve never had a gender before but the more I think about it the easier it is to imagine myself as female and this body is so comfortable and I know Sam and Dean mean well trying to fix it but I guess they forget that that wasn’t _my_ body.” Cas took a breath to continue, then realised she was rambling and shut her mouth with a click.

Charlie was silent for a few moments. “Oh,” she finally spoke again. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Cas asked unsurely.

“Okay.” Charlie nodded and flicked her indicator to pull off the freeway.

“You seem to have accepted this very easily,” Cas pointed out.

“Listen, I’m not gonna pretend I understand what it’s like to be an angel turned into a human and stuck in a body that didn’t feel like yours, and I didn’t even know you felt that way, and all of this is really, really complicated. But it’s not complicated for _me_. If you say you’re a girl, then you’re a girl.” She turned briefly to smile at Cas. “And Dean is buying you some really nice underwear because you’re about to put up with a lot of crap.”

Despite herself, Cas smiled. She had an ally in Charlie, and that was good, because Charlie had proven herself to be an excellent friend. “He’s already treating me like I’m gonna break. I don’t like it.”

“He means well, but he’s a boy. Boys are stupid.”

“And that’s why you prefer girls?” Cas grinned at her. It was definitely obvious why girls liked Charlie, in any case.

“And that’s why I prefer girls. Plus they’re prettier,” Charlie agreed.

\- - -

When Sam and Dean finally more-or-less fell through the front door of the bunker three days later, Cas was in the middle of having Charlie paint her fingernails a colour she called ‘the blood of your enemies’, which Cas suspected Dean would approve of.

Sam had a black eye and Dean was holding himself very carefully, but both of them looked otherwise intact and not seriously injured. Both of them were also staring at the scene on the couch. Cas swallowed past a nervous knot in her throat, having forgotten that Sam and Dean were still in the dark about all the things she’d learned about herself. The last few days of having Charlie accept her as a girl had helped her settle in, but now she’d have to explain to the rest of her family and there was no telling how that’d go.

“Hello,” Cas spoke up, fighting to keep her voice even under the lengthening stare of the two men. “Charlie dropped by to visit.”

“Cas,” Dean finally choked out. “You look like a girl.”

“Cas is a girl,” Charlie replied, applying another coat of polish to Cas’ left thumbnail. “And we’re having a girlie moment. You two should go clean up.”

Sam, wisely enough, headed towards the bathroom to get there first. Dean continued to stare at Cas. “Cas isn’t a girl. He’s just temporarily in a girl’s body.”

Charlie sighed and twisted the bottle of nailpolish closed. “Cas wants to stay in this body. And she’s a girl.”

Cas nodded, looking at Dean hopefully. Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times, and then limped off towards his bedroom without another word, features twisted into a dark frown. Cas shrunk back onto the couch. She could - and had - taken a lot of things in her time on Earth, but the one thing she’d never learned to deal with was Dean’s disappointment.

“Don’t worry about him.” Charlie squeezed Cas’ shoulder gently. “He’ll come around.”

“What if he doesn’t?” Cas swallowed, looking desperately to Charlie for answers. The last few days had been too easy, she’d forgotten that it was Dean who’d first thought of her as male, that as far as he was concerned that was how he’d related to her as a person, as something other than an ‘it’. What if he went back to thinking of Cas as a _thing_ now?

“Come here.” Charlie held her arms out to offer a hug. Cas hesitated briefly, wanting not to need the comfort, but gave in when Charlie started pouting at being left hanging. She tucked her chin over the other woman’s shoulder and held on tight.

“Everything’s gonna be okay, all right?” Charlie rubbed Cas’ back over her t-shirt. “Dean loves you. He’ll get over it.”

“Promise?” Cas asked quietly.

“I promise. Just remember that this isn’t your problem. It’s his. You don’t have to solve it for him, you don’t have to compromise. He’s the one who needs to change if he’s not okay with this right now. But he will be. I bet he’s just surprised and tired.” Charlie backed off after squeezing Cas tightly one last time. “Now. Let me paint your toenails?”

\- - -

“Cas?” Sam poked his head through the door of Cas’ bedroom, where she’d retreated after Charlie had gone home with a small stack of books. “Can we talk?”

Sam’s eye was still swollen and the sickly-yellow colour of an old bruise. His tone was sincere, though, and Cas was inclined to talk to him, since he hadn’t really seemed upset the day before.

“Come in.” Cas sat up and shifted over on the bed to give Sam room to sit down. Sam gave him a small smile and slipped into the room, leaving the door open a crack, and settled on the bed next to her, making the mattress dip on his side.

“So, if you wanna stay in that body, I want you to know that’s okay with me.” Sam scratched the back of his neck and sighed. “Saves us having to figure out how to get your old one back.” He smiled wryly.

“I like this body.” Cas shrugged. “I...” she hesitated and sighed heavily as well, mimicing Sam. “I realise you’ve both come to think of me as male and that this might be strange for you. But I never really thought about it until I was human. Until I was suddenly _not male_ , honestly.”

“So you’re definitely a girl?” Sam asked, watching Cas closely.

“Definitely. As much as I feel like I have any gender at all, anyway. I’m comfortable like this. And I think it would be slightly weird if you had to call me ‘he’ in public.”

“Weird is kind of our thing, though,” Sam pointed out.

“I know.” Cas smiled at him. “But I think this has been weird enough. Besides, it feels right. While you were away, Charlie acted like I was a girl. I liked that.”

“By ‘Charlie acted like you were a girl’, you don’t mean...?” Sam gestured vaguely. It took Cas a handful of seconds to figure out what he meant by it.

“Oh, no.” Cas shook her head. “No, we didn’t... nothing like that.” Cas could feel herself blushing, which was a human response she could have done without, given the choice.

“Good.” Sam nodded. “I mean, uh, not good, but...” he trailed off. “I’m gonna stop digging this hole I’m in now.”

Cas laughed softly, then looked up at Sam and swallowed thickly. “Thank you for coming to see me. Is Dean... is Dean really mad?”

Sam shook his head. “Dean isn’t mad. I’d say confused, mostly. Which isn’t much different from usual.” Sam grinned, and then softened and took one of Cas’ hands. It didn’t escape Cas’ notice that where before the gesture would have been awkward, it was comforting and brotherly now. “Dean is just being Dean. He’s not really upset with you, but he might kinda think he is. It’s... a little weirder for him than it is for me and Charlie.”

“Why?” Cas asked softly, hoping that Sam had a solid answer she could act on. 

“That’s probably not my place to say. But you should try talking to him, when you’re ready. I mean, you shouldn’t have to explain yourself, but this is Dean. He might need you to. And it might help both of you figure some stuff out.” Sam squeezed Cas’ hand and then let go. “Just try not to forget that Dean is kind of an idiot when it comes to feelings, and he wouldn’t hurt you on purpose for the world. None of us would.”

“I’m not hurt.” Cas curled up a little, pulling her knees up to her chest. “Just scared.”

“Don’t be.” Sam smiled warmly at her and nudged her shoulder. “You’ve been part of this family for a long time, and we’re not about to let you escape now.”

“Charlie said I could go stay with her if I need to.” Cas smiled a tiny, fond smile. “I think we’re friends now.”

“Charlie’s a good friend to have.” Sam nodded and stood up. “You look after yourself, okay? Dean will keep.”

“Thank you, Sam,” Cas whispered. “You are also a good friend to have.”

“Feeling’s mutual, Cas.” Sam headed for the door and gave Cas a tiny wave and another smile before slipping back out of the room, still leaving the door open a crack.

Cas considered getting up straight away and going to find Dean to try and work everything out between them, but she remembered what Charlie had said - about it being Dean’s problem - and settled back down on the bed with her book again. Dean could wait until the morning, when everything would probably be easier to deal with and he wouldn’t be as sore and tired.

Besides, Cas needed time to figure out what the hell she was going to say to her best friend.

\- - -

“Dean?” Cas poked her head through the door to Dean’s room, cup of coffee held out as part offering, part shield.

“Hey.” Dean had been sitting on the corner of his bed. Sulking, Cas suspected, but she wasn’t about to say so. “That for me?”

Cas nodded and entered the room, offering Dean the warm mug. When Dean took it, Cas didn’t miss the faint brush of his fingers against hers. A tiny bubble of hope welled up in her chest at the gesture.

“So, talk.” Dean sipped his coffee. “Assuming that’s what you’re here for.”

“I don’t really understand what I’ve done to upset you,” Cas began. “But I can understand why you’re upset. And I don’t want you to be.”

“I’m not...” Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Sit down?” He moved over to give Cas space to sit next to him. Cas hesitated, but settled on the bed next to Dean after a moment.

“I’m not mad at you. Not really. But I am lost here.” Dean balanced his mug on one knee. “And I’ve got a handful of texts from Charlie telling me that I need to get _un_ lost as quickly as possible, so. I’m all ears.”

Cas smiled a little at the mention of Charlie defending her, then cleared her throat. “I think I should start by saying that I’m really, really comfortable in this body.”

If Dean hadn’t been avoiding her for the last few days, he might have noticed. Once Cas had gotten used to the size and shape of her new body, everything had fallen into place. She could feel herself moving more naturally, like she’d never been able to in the borrowed one she’d lived in before. Just existing in physical space was so much more comfortable now. Not to mention how much more like _herself_ she looked when she stopped in front of the mirror.

“Really?” Dean managed to sound both disbelieving and willing to be convinced.

“Really. I guess it’s hard for you to understand, because you’ve always had a body that was tailor-made for you. Since you’ve known me, I’ve been stuffed awkwardly inside one that never really fit.” Cas wet her lips and looked to Dean hopefully, needing him to understand.

A small smile turned up one corner of Dean’s mouth. “And you’d know, since you were the tailor when the first one wore out.”

“I was extremely careful to put everything back where it had been,” Cas lied. One or two minor changes probably weren’t anything worth mentioning. 

“Not that careful. I’ve noticed a few differences. But I’m okay with them.” Dean nodded. “They’re not uncomfortable, which I’m starting to get that you were. Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“I didn’t want to bother you?” Cas offered. She shrugged, and then wet her lips before continuing. “I mean, what could have been done about it? It wasn’t unlivable, and we usually had bigger problems than me not really having the hang of a vessel that’d been woken up and made human again with a new soul inside. Believe me when I say this is not something that happens often.”

“What part of our lives is something that happens _often_?” Dean asked incredulously. Cas wasn’t sure any longer if Dean was confused or upset or just... Dean. She missed being able to get a sense of his thoughts.

“I didn’t realise it was something I needed to change until it was changed.” Cas shifted. “I don’t know if you realise this, but the first person to ever give me a gender was you. I’m not blaming you, but...”

“I get it.” Dean glanced sideways sheepishly. “You trying to tell me you were always a girl?”

“Not exactly? Before I set foot on Earth, I was an angel.” Cas shrugged. “Then I had a vessel who had been male before he let me borrow him. But...” Cas could feel herself blushing. “I think you know I’ve always been fond of humans. And I may have pictured myself as a woman. If I’d been human,” she confessed quietly. 

“Which you are now.” The mattress dipped as Dean shifted closer to Cas and put an arm around her shoulders. There was something much more comfortable and easy about the gesture than there had been when Dean had touched her in the past, though whether Dean realised or not was a completely different question. “I’m sorry I’ve been an ass about this.”

“You’re already forgiven, but I think you know that.” Cas hesitated, then let her head fall to lean on Dean’s shoulder. Dean didn’t make any attempt to shake her off or move her, which would never have happened before. Her stomach clenched pleasantly and she surreptitiously wiggled closer.

“So, so we’re _really_ clear, you were always a girl?” Dean spoke up after a few moments of silence.

“I suppose that’s the simplest way to put it.” Cas sighed and settled comfortably against Dean, since he didn’t seem inclined to push her away. The closest she’d gotten to this before was falling asleep next to Dean when they’d both been exhausted, and while Dean had never been rude about it, he’d never been this comfortable with prolonged physical contact before. It was a nice change.

“That’s... reassuring.” 

“Reassuring?”

“Uh, that you’re comfortable now.” Dean cleared his throat. “I mean, I’d hate to think you were just saying you wanted to keep this body because it’d save us looking for a solution. ‘Cause we would’ve found one eventually.”

“I know you would.” Cas frowned. That hadn’t been what Dean had meant, and she knew it, but she didn’t know what he actually _had_ meant. “I have every faith in you, Dean.”

“Feeling’s mutual.” Dean squeezed Cas’ shoulders gently. “Thanks for coming to talk to me. We cool?”

“We’re cool.” Cas nodded, taking that as her cue to get up and leave. “As long as you know I’ll be hunting again. Just because I’m a girl doesn’t mean I can’t keep up with you.”

“You mean like you couldn’t keep up with us when you were a dude?” Dean grinned. “But yeah, I know. I’ve had my ass handed to me by enough chicks to know you can be tough as hell. And I’ve had my ass handed to me by _you_ enough times to know you’ll be fine.”

“Good.” Cas rocked on the balls of her feet and smiled at Dean. Smiling seemed to come easier now, as well. “’Cause I’m still me, and I’m not letting you forget it.”

“Hey, Cas?” Dean called her back again just as she was about to leave. “This means you’re having a lot of fun with that body, right?”

Cas, maturely, poked her tongue out in response and left Dean to laugh to himself.


End file.
